Wrong place for right time
by MattWilson83
Summary: After arriving at the wrong place for a girls night out, Hinata bumps in to Naruto, and a problem they have had sparks up between them.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata rushed through the streets, at least as fast as she could in her dress, a lavender one, which ended at her thighs, and a V-neck that showed off her ample cleavage, all hidden under a cream jacket.  
It wasn't her usual style, and hardly something to run around in, as it just rode up her thighs further if she raised her legs too high, but, she had been talked in to it by Ino when they had been out clothes shopping for this girls night out she was now running late for.

She couldn't believe she was so late, but, at least she had directions for the club that they were all to meet at that night.  
Turn after turn she took, and soon, found herself outside a club, the outside lit up with pink and purple neon decor. This had to be it! She thought as she slowed down. There wasn't a line, thankfully, and she walked up to the door, the bouncer smiling at her, and opening the door, Hinata smiling sweetly and tipping her head in thanks, as she went inside, not even looking at the sign; It was the only club looking building on the strip, so, it had to be the right one… right? She just wanted to get inside and meet the other girls; Sakura; Ino; Tenten; Temari; and a few other Kunoichi they jointly knew.

They'd been doing the girls night out whenever they all had a night free from missions for the past year now, but Hinata never really wanted to do the club scene, loud music, big crowds, wasn't really her thing, but, a party a month ago had changed something in her, she wanted to live a bit more wildly; at least that was what she told the others, much to their surprise, when she brought it up, but, it had taken her the entire month to finally agree to a club night.  
Nobody knew what had set her on this change, as Hinata had not spoken of what had happened that night after the party. Not that anyone knew much; alcohol had been involved.

She entered the club, warily taking off her jacket and giving it to the coat clerk, and getting a tag for it. The woman was dressed rather flirtatiously in a revealing dress that left little to the imagination.  
Hinata actually felt that her 'revealing' dress was now a little conservative in comparison.  
She walked down the short corridor, the music already being heard through the closed double doors, as she took in a deep breath, and opened the doors, greeted by the sight of a crowd of people all dancing on the floor, to the loud music playing through the speakers, a DJ in a booth to one side, and a wide bar with many drinks being sold.  
At the back, Hinata saw a stage also, a little curious as to why; perhaps a live band, she concluded.  
She continued on to the outskirt of the crowd, moving around, searching the tables that dotted the edge of the large room in booths. Another curiosity entering Hinata's mind, they were sectioned off, for privacy, and even had curtains on them. A few of the booths even had their curtains drawn. She was confused, and curious as to why.

She continued to search for her companions, with no luck.  
In the end she went to the bar, to see if the barman had seen them. When she got closer, she saw a woman approach the bar, in just sexy lingerie, getting a tray of drinks, and walking past Hinata, the waitress looking at her and winking, as she eyed up the kunoichi.  
Hinata's face went red at the insinuation a lesbian had just given her a quick flirt; what was wrong with this club?!

She approached the bar, and she blushed as she realised the male barman was topless, with only a bowtie, and a well-built body. She blushed, and raised her voice enough to speak over the music.

"E-Excuse me, I'm looking for my friends. A pink haired girl, a blonde with a ponytail, and a Brown haired girl with buns, possibly, and they should be with a group of other girls!" she said.

The Barman smiled to her, and shook his head. He hadn't seen them.

Hinata sighed as she looked back in to the bar room, looking around. Had she come to the wrong club?

It was as she looked around, she saw some of the dancers, and blushed again.  
The way they all danced was actually quite erotic; the way they grinded, and rubbed against each other, looking seductively at their partners, or kissing, and groping.  
She looked away, but only to catch sight of two men, with a woman between them, as they danced, pressing against her, her facial expression filled with pleasure, more than anything, her cheeks flushed red, her eyes closed.

She bit her lip as she wondered what that expression meant, but couldn't think it was true, not on a public floor.  
But she couldn't take her eyes off of them. It was reminding her of a special memory.  
She moved around the room to get a better view, just to make sure it wasn't what she was thinking, right?  
But, her imaginings were instead confirmed. Right there on the dance floor, pinned between two men, the woman was having sex, double penetrated, and that wasn't all, several other couples were also now noticeable to her, doing the same things, from using hands on their partners, to penetrative sex, all the while on the dance floor.

She was shocked, he face the most crimson ever. She stepped back, what kind of club had she come to?  
Not watching where she was going, she stumbled in to one of the curtained off sections, and turned, now knowing why the curtains were used, a group of couples were sat around, while on the table stood another woman dancing erotically in her lingerie, as she stripped off her bra erotically, the group cheering her on.

"Come on Mia; quit making this look so good." One of the other women jokingly called out, laughing a little. "My turns next, and you're going to be hard to outshine."

"Hey, my wife is the best at this." A man said; who was the only one who had no one sat next to him.

So, that was his wife, dancing like a pro?!

Hinata, apologised, and quickly made her exit.

She nervously began to head for the way she came in, but moving out of the way of someone she trod in to another curtained area by accident.

She was pulled in further, and suddenly found herself getting kissed, by a woman, a naked woman, who was groping her chest.

"This one is cute." exclaimed another female voice.

"I don't think she's our waitress." Another voice, this time male sounded.

The woman kissing Hinata pulled back and looked at Hinata, taking in her body, as she bit her lip.

"She's hot." She said. "But yeah… she still has her dress on."

"S-Sorry…" Hinata said, almost squeaking from the shock; her face now totally beet red from neck to forehead. "I…. I… I… I came in here by accident."

"I see." She said. "Well…" she grinned, and moved closer. "Want to help me give my friends a show?"

Hinata's mouth gaped open, trying to refuse, but all that escaped was a light squeak, inaudible under the noise of the music, as the woman pressed up against her, their breasts squashing together, and rubbing as she danced against her.  
Hinata felt the woman's hands rub down her arms, stroking them in a sensual manner, her hips moving against Hinata's, grinding, and pushing and moving Hinata's in guidance, the two seemingly erotically dancing in front of the woman's friends.  
Hinata felt her legs part and the womans thigh slip between them, Hinata frozen in shock still, being led down this erotic path, and being led to the dancing table, where the woman leans back, Hinata bent forward over her, and it was then, hearing the woman moan out in pleasure, that she finally snapped back to reality.

Hinata tensed, and soon started shaking her head. "N-no… th-thank you, th-though." She said, trying to be her ever polite self, as she backed out of the area, and back to the main floor, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

She had to get out of there.

She looked around for the exit, her head spinning, not sure where she even was anymore.  
She quickly noted the corridor out, and headed for it with a quick step, getting closer quickly; and as she got to it, and happy to be heading out of the club at last, she bumped in to a body.

"O-Oh! Sorry." She said embarrassed.

"Hinata?" came a familiar voice. "Is that… really you?"

Hinata gasped. No! No it couldn't be!

She slowly looked up and saw the face of Naruto.  
'Oh no… of all the places to find me, he had to see me in this seedy place!' she mentally panicked.

"N-Naruto!? H-hello!" she stuttered.

Naruto looked confused. "Hey. I never expected to see you in a place like this."

Hinata felt her heart get punctured; oh what he must have thought of her now. Although…

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she had to ask. Was he… here to pick up girls? Have sex?

Naruto blushed. "W-well… I… I kind of heard of this place, and… thought I would check it out." He seemed nervous.

"Hey, Naruto, found a girl already… HINATA?!" Kiba's voice came out, shocked at seeing his teammate in front of him. "TH-This isn't what it looks like; we're j-just here for drinks. We've never been here before!" he said in a panic.

Hinata blinked, he was certainly defensive.

"You said you come here a l..." Naruto blinked, getting an elbow in the side from the Inuzuka before he could finish the sentence.

"Hey, Hinata, why are you here I thought you were having a girls night out on the other side of the village." Kiba then asked, trying to change the subject.

"Other… side?!" Hinata blinked; she had been in a rush sure, but how did she get THAT lost?!

"Listen, let's just get a drink." Naruto sighed, not looking at Hinata. "I… guess I'll see you around, Hinata."

"Huh?!" Hinata said.

"You looked like you were leaving." He said.

"Oh… no… it's just… I had no one to be here with, but… I… I could stick around with… you, Naruto." She blushed, shyly.

Naruto looked to her, but, Kiba would notice that Naruto found it a little hard to keep looking at her.  
Kiba raised an eyebrow, and while he inwardly wanted Hinata gone, so he could openly enjoy himself, knowing full well what this club was, he was genuinely curious. Naruto never reacted that way around anyone.

"Yeah, let's get a booth." Kiba smiled.  
Hinata tensing, after what she had seen, she was unsure of EVER treading on one; but, she followed, and as Naruto and Hinata sat, Kiba took orders and went to get their drinks, leaving the two quietly sat together.

After a minute of awkwardness, Naruto finally spoke up.

"Listen… about… that night." He said.

Hinata looked down. "No… it's ok…"

"No… It's not ok." Naruto said, looking to her, sadly. "I… I am so sorry."

Hinata blushed, a little. "I have… I have nothing to forgive you for." She said. "So… please, Naruto, you do not have to apologise."

Naruto looked surprised, and even a little angry? "Nothing!? When I…"

He stopped as Kiba returned, causing Naruto to look away, again. Hinata looked down too, her hands gripping the rim of her dress.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an awkward moment of silence, before... "Where are the drinks?" Naruto asked, as Kiba sat down.

"The waitress brings them over." He grinned. Hinata blushing, knowing she would have to see the scantily clad woman.

Naruto blinked, he was obviously new here, which Hinata would notice and realise; making her smile a little. Though, Kiba was obviously a veteran customer!

The drinks soon arrived, and Kiba pulled the waitress on to his lap when the drinks were down.

She smiled. "Finally brought some friends, Kiba-kun?" she said, seductively, as she ran her finger over his chest.

"Yeah, my friend Naruto here needs some… relief." Kiba said.

Naruto blushed as he glanced to Hinata. Now he was embarrassed.  
Hinata felt a little down at this realisation. She had inwardly hoped this was a see and no touching drink; which was no longer the case.

The waitress smirked and slid off Kiba's lap, sitting next to Naruto, and rubbing his thigh.

"You need some company, baby?" she said, licking his ear, Naruto remaining quiet, as he blushed.  
She smiled at him and moved her hand to his zipper, pulling it down, before slipping a hand inside, and making him gasp, as her fingers wrapped around his length, and began stroking him. "Mmm, so big, honey." She said as she licked his neck, her free hand opening his pants up more, and pulling them down to his knees.

Hinata could barely watch, but, her eyes looked to his erect cock, now exposed, the memory of the party night flooding back to when she first and last saw it before her.  
He cheeks growing warm, and her legs pressing together.

The woman soon leant down, and Naruto blushed as he felt something wet rub across his length, and flick his tip, sending a shiver through him; her tongue making him even harder before she enveloped his length in her mouth with her head bobbing up and down.

"Naruto, you're lucky. She loves oral." Kiba teased, and then cleared his throat as he saw Hinata looking down, but glancing.  
He inwardly face palmed. 'Shit! I forgot Hinata likes him!' he thought, berating himself for totally forgetting, all because he was curious about Naruto's reaction.

Naruto leant back, moaning out a little as his breath grew heavy, fast.  
It felt so good, and she seemed to enjoy it more than him, like his cock was the most delicious thing ever to cross her taste buds.

Naruto moaned out more as he drew closer and closer to his release, the woman getting faster and sucking harder as she begged for him to cum in her mouth.  
Hinata biting her lip in both embarrassment, and a little sadness.

When Naruto came, he filled the waitress's mouth, and she gladly swallowed every drop, before sitting up again, and smiling, licking her lips. "Mmm… so good. You must be a virgin."

Naruto glanced to Hinata. "N-no… Not really." He blushed. "But… not really physically experienced, either."

The waitress smiled, and turned to Kiba.

"You have a tasty friend, Kiba." He said, as she moved over Kiba's lap, teasing him with a moan, as her ass passed over the bulge present at Kiba's crotch.

"Leaving?" he grinned when she was up. "Yeah. You know the rule, one freebee per order." She winked. "And your cute friend got it."

"Then we better drink up." He grinned, as he watched her walk away. He soon sat back, and sighed, happily. "Damn, she is so hot!" he said, before looking at the other two who both now looked embarrassed and red.  
Kiba chuckled.

They continued to drink their drinks, and chat, slowly relaxing as sex left their minds.

After a while, three girls passed by the table, and looked over, smiling, in a flirty way to the boys.  
"Hey girls." Kiba grinned, as he got up "Wanna dance?"

"Only if my friends can dance with us." The middle girl smiled; one of the girls, a shy one with glasses, blushing, while the other smiled.

"More the merrier!" Kiba grinned. "I'll be back soon guys." He said, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone.

Quiet once again came between the two as they awkwardly continued to sip at their drinks; the tension so apparent, and growing.

In the end, it was Hinata who couldn't take it, and slid closer to Naruto, until she was beside him.

"We need to talk, about it Naruto." She said, Naruto not even moving.

"What is there to talk about, now." He said, his hand turning to fists in his lap; his pants having been returned to their correct place by this time. "I know what happened."

"So do I." she said, as her cheeks flushed a little. "I just… don't understand why you've been avoiding me."

He looked at her, genuinely surprised. "You don't?!" he said. "After what happened, how can you even want to be near me?"  
It was Hinata's turn to be surprised.  
She blushed, and leant in, her hand on his thigh to keep her stable, and getting a little closer to his face, looking at him, perhaps a little too cutely.

"How can you say that?" she asked.

Naruto gulped a little, her hand on his thigh, and her face so close, and cute, was a little uncomfortable for him, but not for a bad reason, he was getting a little aroused again.

"Because… of what happened." He said. "I mean… that night."

"We were… drunk." She blushed.

"That's no excuse." Naruto said. "I… I should never have…" Naruto looked down, and Hinata leaned in closer, nuzzling his neck.

"It's ok. I was just… nervous." She said. "I didn't mean to… freak out."

Naruto turned his head a little to say something but, he was close to Hinata's mouth, their eyes meeting and both of them getting quiet as they slowly got closer and closer, before their lips met.

The memory of that night filled their minds as they kissed.

It had been a wonderful party, everyone had had a great time, and everyone was drinking, well, except for Lee, who was on tea and soda all night.

As everyone left, Hinata, who was a little unbalanced was heading towards the door.

"Hey… hey… 'nata." Naruto said. "You… you shouldn't… shouldn't… umm… walk… yeah… walk home al…alo… by yourself."

Hinata giggled, and put her arms around Naruto. "Walk me home stud…" she giggled.

Naruto smirked. "Stud?" he grinned as they both walked out together.

On their walk, they both laughed, and even sang a little, drunkenly swerving from one side of the street to the other, being a little noisy for the time of night it was.

They had a lot of fun together as they moved.  
"Hey, Hi... Hinata." Naruto said.

"Yesh." Hinata smiled.

"You're coot." He grinned, and leant in, and kissed her.

Hinata kissed him back; her arms loosely around him, smiling as she pulled back, her cheeks flushed red.  
"Wow." She said. "I have… have been wanting to do that for… for a LOOOOOOONG time." She giggled.

Naruto smiled, "ye *hic* ah?" he grinned.  
She smiled, and looked to him, the two of them staring at each other for some time before, in a sudden swift movement; they were kissing again, this time heavier and more passionate, arms holding each other firmly as they kissed with such force.

The doors to Naruto's apartment burst open, Naruto and Hinata, rushing in, slamming the door behind them, as they kept kissing, and their hands all over each other removing items of clothing.  
Hinata removing Naruto's jacket in the hallway, discarding it to the floor, as Naruto did the same to her jacket.  
By the time they got to the door at the end of the hall, they were removing each other's shirts, dropping them to the living room floor before Naruto pushed her against the wall, kissing her deeply as he pins her against it.  
She moans in to the kiss, as her hands reach down, to undo Naruto's belt, and pants, her reservations out the window at this moment due to the alcohol in her body, and Naruto, lifting up her skirt, feeling her ass, and sliding his thumb over her panties, the kiss broke, and Naruto kissed down her neck and down to her shoulder, before following her bra strap down to her left breast, kissing in to her cleavage as he picks her up, and moves to the table laying her on it, slamming a little hard.

Hinata winces. "N-Naruto!" she cries out; things were going fast now, his pants were around his knees, her legs wrapped around his waist.  
When he couldn't remove her panties, he tore them from her body.  
Hinata's mind suddenly realising where they were, what they were doing; and how; her first time was about to be taken by Naruto, the love of her life; but, something was building inside of her.

"N-Naruto…" she moaned out, as she felt something pressing at her entrance. "W-wait…"  
Naruto was so busy with her, kissing her breasts, her bra removed as his mouth took a nipple in to his mouth, sucking on it, and making Hinata cry out more in pleasure, and increasing the rate of her panic.

'Not like this! Not in a drunken frenzy!' she thought to herself.  
But, it was too late.

Pain shot through her as her virginity was pierced, and blood trickled out of her pussy.  
Naruto let out a moan as her hips joined his, his cock completely inside of her.  
Hinata, unable to say anything as he slowly moved inside of her, thrusting his hips faster, her breasts beginning to bounce.

Even though the pain would subside and it begins to feel much better, Hinata's mind was spinning. She was suddenly hating herself for letting this happen in a drunken state; her dreams of her first time with Naruto being in a romantic setting, after a wonderful, and romantic night, and Naruto caressing her in a loving way, had turned in to some drunken fuck on his kitchen table.  
Tears began to fall from her eyes, she couldn't help it, she wanted her first time to be so special, and this was far from it. Did Naruto really even want her, or was she just someone to have sex with?

She didn't know, and it only added to her panic, and more tears falling.  
After a few moments, she realised, Naruto wasn't moving, and she opened her tear filled eyes, and looked to him; Fear. That's all she saw. The look on his face filled with so much fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Her heart sank as his eye burned in to hers. It was a look that was so painful. Tears were forming in his eyes too.

"Hi…nata?" he said, his voice cracking as a tear dripped on her face. "I thought… I thought you…"

She knew what was happening, she just had to explain; to tell him it was ok, but… that pain in his eyes, her own still present panic.  
All they could remember next was a push, a door slamming, and silence.  
Hinata running home, and going to bed, crying for being so stupid and panicking like that, leaving Naruto to think the worst had happened.  
Naruto was left sitting on his floor, head in hands, muttering to himself over and over "What have you done!"

All in all, a night of passion turned sour.

Hinata had decided, quite quickly, it was her own reluctance that had ruined what would have been special, just because it was with Naruto. Perhaps, she needed to be less reluctant.

And this led her to the club night.

As they kissed Naruto slowly put his hand on her arm, stroking it slightly. She leant in more and her hand slipped, moving on top of his crotch, causing him to gasp out and pull away.

Hinata blushed too, and removed her hand, and looked to it.  
She thought, and looked to Naruto. "You… You liked it when… that woman…"

Naruto gasped. "W-Well, I…"

She smiled, and placed her hand on his crotch again, rubbing him a little; her body trembles a little at her sudden and confident move.  
Naruto looked to her, surprised, as she undid his pants, just as the waitress had, slipping her hand inside, feeling around for the warm appendage hidden inside.  
She soon blushed more as her fingers wrapped around him, and she began to stroke him.

Naruto moaned out, and closed his eyes.  
Hinata was happy he was enjoying it, and she undid his pants more, pushing them down, watching his cock as it grew bigger in her hand.

"How are things going in here?" Kiba asked, surprising the two.  
He was with the three girls still, all of them were red, and looked horny.

"F-fine." Hinata replied, still stroking Naruto, out of sight, under the table.

It was easy to see that something was going on between them, and Kiba and the girls all looked to each other.

"Mind if we join?" they all said.

Hinata was a little shocked and not sure what to say, and before she could, the girls were sitting down, and Kiba was closing the curtain.

"Oh! I see." One of the girls giggled.

"Aww, she's giving her boyfriend a hand job." Another said.

"What?!" Kiba blinked. "Hinata? You and Naruto…"

Hinata went beet red, covering her face with her hands, the one smelling of Naruto's shaft.

"Wow, he is very big." The shyest girl said, staring at Naruto.

Kiba laughed. "Well, this is the place for that sort of thing." He said, sitting down, as the girl next to him got on the table, smiling.

Naruto looked up at her, confused, but Hinata knew.  
The girl began to move her body in an erotic way.

"She's a really sexy dancer." Kiba smiled. "Kira, right?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

"I'm Loni." The second girl said, snuggling next to Kiba.

"And I am Mei." The shyest girl said, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hinata." Hinata said.

"Naruto." Naruto said.

"Yeah… so, continue." Kira smiled as she looked to Naruto, doing a move in front of him on the table, where she snaked her hips down, until she was crouched in front of him, and pushed her breasts together, obviously flirting.

Hinata looked to her, and a spark of jealousy came over her, and she grabbed Naruto's cock, stroking him again, though a little faster, before she pressed herself against his arm; her breasts against him.

"Ahhh… Hinata…" he moaned out, Kira grinning as she raised her ass, followed but her upper body, her hands running over her legs, and up her body, to her breasts, in an erotic move.

Naruto watched Kira a little, as Hinata moved down, her tongue sticking out, and beginning to lick the length of his shaft over and over, swirling around his tip a few times until he brought her entirely in to his mouth, sucking on him deeply, taking as much in to her mouth, until she began to choke, and pulling back. Taking each move slowly while her tongue continued to pleasure his hard arousal; all the while Naruto moaning out from her efforts.

While the skill was less than the waitresses, it still felt so good, and he had to admit, having a girl, as shy as Hinata doing something so… dirty, was actually more of a turn on than if it was some slut doing it.

Naruto's head went back as Hinata brought him closer to his second release, as she continued to suck on him, slowly getting faster and sucking harder on him.

Kiba meanwhile looked over, seeing his teammates head bobbing up and down from behind the table. He was surprised at Hinata, but happy for her.  
A bare foot came in to his view, and against his chin, turning his view, back to Kira, who was looking pouty, but in such an erotic way.

"No one is watching me." She said, with a slight laboured breath as she felt up her own body, a hand going up her inner thigh, under her dress, and to her stomach, causing the dress to follow, revealing her panties until, her move released the dress, and it fell back in to place.

Kiba smirked, his own arousal growing. "Sorry baby." He said sitting back to watch, as Loni kissed his neck, and moving one if Kiba's hands to her breast.

Mei turned to Naruto. "W-we're not normally so… slutty." She explained.

"One night a week… we just let loose." Kira said.

"That's what this place is for. Letting loose." Kiba grinned. "It's not called 'let loose' for nothing."

Naruto moaned out, Hinata still sucking him off, he was so close, and his body tensed.

"He's gonna blow." Loni grinned, and as she said, Naruto exploded, Hinata taking her first mouthful of cum, enough to pull her back from his cock, before he was finished, and getting it all over her face.  
She blushed as the others looked to her, Naruto's cum dripping from her features. She felt a little embarrassed, and looked for a tissue, but found none.

Kira then bent down, and scooped some of Naruto's cum from Hinata's face, and tasting it. "Mmm… he tastes good. You should try it." She said.

Hinata took some with her fingers and pressed them against her tongue, the bittersweet taste making her flinch, at first but trying again, not wanting to let Naruto think he tasted bad, she got used to it and began to get used to the taste. Licking her fingers clean.

"Mei… help her." Loni said.  
Mei blushed but nodded, moving next to Naruto, and leaning over him, pulling Hinata closer, and licking her face.  
Hinata was shocked, but let her, feeling her tongue glide over her neck, up and over her chin, gathering cum on her tongue, before their lips joined, sharing the cum together; Naruto made to watch as this lesbian moment unfolded before his eyes.

"Typical guy! Watch a couple of girls kiss, and they get all hard." Kira grinned, seeing that Naruto was all hard again.

Hinata pulled away, both girls acting all shyly at what they had just done, as they sat normally next to Naruto.

"Mei, you enjoyed that?" Kira said, as she continued to dance.

Mei nodded, silently.

Kira grinned. "Don't be so shy, Mei." She said, as she grabbed Mei and pulled her up on to the table, to start dancing up close to Mei, their bodies rubbing against each other.

"Oh yeah." Kiba grinned. "You girls are great."

"Thanks baby." Loni said, kissing him, as she straddles him.

Naruto and Hinata watch as Kira and Mei dance together erotically, slowly, Kira's stripping Mei, and removing her own dress, so they were in their underwear, still dancing against each other, before things started heating up, when Mei kisses Kira suddenly, and their hands run over each other's bodies as they turn the strip show in to a lesbian sex show, kneeling on the table and soon laying on it in a 69 position, licking the fabric of theirs panties.

Naruto and Hinata unable to look away, getting turned on more and more.  
They looked over, Kiba was removing shirt, as Loni lay on the table, using Mei and Kira's bodies as back rests, topless and massaging her breasts, as Kiba pounded his cock in to her pussy.

That was it. Naruto could take no more, and he turned to Hinata.

"Hinata can we…" he went to say, before Hinata stopped him. She looked desperate too; she leant in to his ear.  
"I won't panic this time. I just want you. So please… don't worry. You did nothing wrong."

Naruto smiled, and kissed her, before he pulled her on to his lap, her back against his front, confusing her, until she felt his lips on her neck, making her gasp out; his hands snaking their way up to her chest, feeling her breasts through her dress, her straps slipping off her shoulder, as he lifted her ample tits, squeezing them, and enjoying them, as he enjoyed the taste of her neck.

Under her, she could feel his hardness pressing against her ass, and inner thighs, trying to push through the dress to get to her warm, moist sweet spot.  
She reached down, and pulled up her dress a little, allowing his erection to slip between her thighs and rub against her crotch, and wet panties.

Hinata let out a cute moan as it happened, and Naruto lifted her up, bending her over the table, before he pushed in to her; His body so hot, he too, just like Kiba, removing his shirt, as he began thrusting in to his lover.

Moans filled the space, hidden behind the curtain as the three couples had sex, letting themselves fall in to the joy an excitement of their group sex session.  
Things got more heated when Mei and Kira finally came first; the two separating and joining the other couples; Mei joining Naruto and Hinata, while Kira joined Kiba and Loni.

Kiba kissed Kira deeply as he fingered her pussy, while Mei sat on the table watching Naruto and Hinata go at it; not sure how to join in, until, she slid over in front of Hinata, pulled her face to her pussy, Hinata shocked as her mouth presses against Mei's pussy.  
Mei lay back moaning out as Hinata hesitantly licked her pussy.

"Damn…. Seeing you do that….." Naruto moaned out, getting faster. It was a turn on for him, a fact Hinata decided to exploit and licked Mei's pussy harder, getting in to it more.

The moaning continued, until everyone finally reached orgasm.

After that, the group all sat back, and relaxed; they were all mostly naked, wet from sweat and sex, and breathing heavily.

What a night it was. Hinata curled up to Naruto, a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night the two finally left the club, Kiba staying behind with Mei, Loni and Kira. Mei blushing as she said goodbye to Hinata and Naruto. Hinata worried that Mei was attracted to Naruto, when she kissed him quite passionately on the lips, but, when Mei kissed Hinata, equally as much, she felt confused; Kira would explain that Mei is shy, but she has a threesome fetish, not to mention bisexual; Mei panicking when Kira told them, quite bluntly, fearing they would think she was weird for finding threesomes her ultimate turn-on, and hiding her beet red face behind Loni's shoulder.  
It was discussed that perhaps they could meet up there again next week for more fun, but Hinata, unsure, was satisfied with this being a one-time deal, but as usual, not wanting to disappoint, simply said 'We will see.'

They walked home, quietly at first, taking in the cool night air on the exposed parts of their body.

"So… I really didn't… you know…" Naruto muttered.

"Huh?!" Hinata blinked, and then realised. "No. Of course you didn't I just… freaked out."

"You were just… crying so much." He said, gritting his teeth, a tear in his eye. "I hated myself. I was drunk, but that was no excuse!"

"I was too. That was the problem." She said. "I wanted us to be… special."

"And tonight… what was so different, that you could do it so easily?" Naruto asked, before he began to panic. "I mean… not easy, I wasn't saying you were easy, just…" he sighed, "Well… I just mean… why no freak out?"

"Because… I realised." She said. "Just… just being with you is special to me." Hinata blushed again when she said these words.  
Naruto smiled, and looked to her; his hand reaching up, and gently stroking her cheek making her look to him, their eyes meeting again, connecting more than ever before, an invisible force tugging at them to bring them closer and closer, until their lips met in a soft, loving kiss, that continued on for several moments, getting deeper and more passionate as time moved passed them.

The doors to Naruto's apartment burst open, Naruto and Hinata, rushing in, slamming the door behind them, as they kept kissing, and their hands all over each other removing items of clothing, just like it had been their first time.

Their jackets once more discarded in the hallway as they made their way further inside, once more removing Naruto's shirt, dropping it to the living room floor as her hands reach down, to undo Naruto's belt, and pants as Naruto pulled at her dress straps to make her dress fall, leaving her in just her panties, her breasts free in front of him.

He pulled her in to a kiss, as his pants fell to the floor, and he kicked them away with his boxers and Hinata removing her panties as they rushed for the bedroom, jumping in to each other's arms as they kissed and fell on to the bed, passionately embracing.

Hinata's legs wrapped around Naruto as she thrust her hips against him; joining together in sexual bliss as they let their passion would build and take control of them.

Their minds so full of each other;  
The past months stress being released in a frenzy of sex and lust as Naruto cock pounded Hinata's pussy hard and fast, and Hinata growing more and more in to it, wanting it; desperate for it; for Naruto; to be one with him!

Their bodies heated up quickly as they moved with great pace, and desire, hanging any consequences that may arise from the lack of planning, for the sake of the moment; the passion; and the desire they both felt at that moment.

Sweat quickly formed as they moved, their kiss breaking as Naruto moved down, his lips on her breasts, suckling at her lovingly and passionately, making her scream out loudly from the pleasure she felt.

Her mind span from it all; Going over how she had come this; come to having passionate sex with Naruto; coming to the club; falling in to such a sexual passion! Whichever way it could be taken, there she was; and it felt good.

Naruto soon stopped his sucking on her tits, and looked to her.

"Hinata…" he said.

"N-Naruto?" she replied.

He smiled. "I… I'm glad you don't hate me." He said. "I'm… happy we're doing this… I mean… being together." He reiterated at the end.

Hinata smiled, and sat up, in his lap, kissing him passionately as they continued to have sex, Hinata riding him faster and harder, getting rougher until she could no longer take it, and broke the kiss screaming out in pleasure; Naruto licking her neck as she did.

Every moment they moved; with every thrust, they both drew closer to their next orgasm, passionately grinding against each other, as Naruto's long shaft hit her deeply each time, and her pussy gripping him tightly as he slid out, her juices making it easier to move despite the grip.

The bed they were on began to shake from their rough movements, tapping the wall over and over as they kept going.

"H-Hinata… c-can I… try something." Naruto moaned out, his thrusting pace slowing, but not stopping.

"A-Anything… Naruto!" Hinata moaned out.

Naruto stopped and turned Hinata around, making her face away, his dick feeling different in side of her.  
She wasn't sure why he had chosen this position suddenly, until he began moving; his hands on her waist and lifting her up and down.  
It felt different, rubbing her insides in a different way, even when she had taken it from behind before, she was bent over, it didn't feel like this, or as deep. Each time it felt deeper than before, and Hinata screamed out in pleasure as she bounced on Naruto's hips, her breasts swinging up and down, the bed, banging harder against the wall as the momentum increased to a faster, harder pace.

Eventually, it had driven Hinata to her limit, as well as Naruto's too.

"Ohhh! I'm gonna cum!" Naruto cried out.

"Me too!" Hinata replied, loudly, neither caring, nor thinking about separating, their wild passion too fierce; their minds blanking out as the pressure built up inside them like never before, and making them tense as the pressure found its release in both of them, both of them arching back, and trying to scream, only for no sound to come out, as Naruto exploded in to Hinata's depths.; his warm, thick cum covering her insides before spilling out through her pussy, passed Naruto's cock.

After holding their position for a few moments, Hinata's silent scream turned in to a shrill, and as he body released its tension from the intense orgasm, and making her collapse on top of Naruto, her back against his front, as the two breathed heavily from the intensity of what they had just done.

After a few minutes of lying back, recovering, Hinata turned around and sat in Naruto's lap; her arms around him, holding him tightly.

"N-Naruto kun." She muttered, barely breathing, sweat all over them both. "I… I love you."

Naruto, sitting up too, smiled and leant in to kiss his lover for a moment, before pulling back.

"I… I love you too." He blushed. "And… not because that was… well… great sex." He added, with a little humour to his tone.

Hinata blushed beet red again, embarrassed, at his words, but happy she could make him feel so good.

They kissed again, and lay together as Naruto pulled his sheets over them both, before snuggling up and together, in each other's arms, drifted off to sleep, happy, smiling at the beginnings of a wonderful, and going off there night, passionate relationship.

END


End file.
